¿romeo y julieta ?
by nekomini
Summary: el es el príncipe del pueblo el joven mas deseado y ella era la antigua princesa obligada esconderse no soy buena con los resúmenes porfavor pasen a ver mi historia espero que les guste mucho 3
1. Chapter 1

**_¿romeo y julieta ? _**

**Bueno primero que nada este anime no me pertenecen ni los personaje :D **

_**resumen: el es un chico de la realeza es generoso con los que tiene su confianza y con su pueblo , mientras que ella se esconde para que no le hagan daño .**_

**capitulo 1 :¿_quien es ella ?_**

el es natsume hyuuga es el príncipe del pueblo , tiene 16 años , su cabello es de color azabache y unos hermosos ojo color rojo como la sangre es un apuesto joven , que es el mas deseado por todas las mujeres , el heredo un poder debido a que es de la realeza el cual era el fuego ,solo el lo tenia ese poder , y los de su familia , siempre esta acompañado de su gran amigo ruka nogi el tiene 16 años , cabello color dorado y sus ojos son de color zafiro el cual lo hacia ser deseado por algunas mujeres , ellos estaban paseando por el pueblo en sus caballos mientras platicaban .

oye natsume trata de no tardarte hoy en la noche ya que se realizara la fiesta y no me la quiero perder : le decía ruka un tanto entusiasmado.

Hn claro que no me tardare si lo vamos a cabalgar un rato : le respondía el azabache con un tono divertido mientras hacia correr su caballo hasta que se encontró , conque uno de los guardias de su palacio iba a maltratar a una de las personas del pueblo y cuando este lo iba a detener apareció una persona vestida de rojo , con gorro ,capa y antifaz ,que ataco al guardia dejándolo inconsciente y ayudando al hombre y se fuera donde su familia en eso .

QUIEN ERES TU ! : grito natsume para que este le oiga .

SOY EL CABALLERO ROJO Y DÍGALE A SUS GUARDIAS QUE NO SE ACERQUEN A LOS DEL PUEBLO :este le grito mientras se marchaba .

así que caballero rojo mm , que interesante : murmura el azabache .

vamos natsume que pronto la fiesta empesara y te tienes que ir a reglar :le decía ruka

**al otro lado del pueblo con el caballero rojo **

al fin llegas mikan vi como ese guardia quería maltratar a ese hombre : decia una joven de pelo color azabache

ufff estuvo cerca un poco mas y le hubiera hecho algo peor a ese hombre : decia el caballero rojo sacando se el traje y la peluca que llevaba rebelando a una hermosa joven ella era mikan sakura yukihara ella se disfraza de hombre al cual era nombrado miky ya que era la hija de yuka sakura y azumi yukihara ellos eran los antiguos reyes del pueblo pero debido a una lucha con el nuevo rey del pueblo ellos murieron por proteger a su única hija y la ocultaron . hay estaba ella una chica de 16 años , con una cabellera asta la cintura color castaño y unos hermosos ojos color avellana y un hermoso cuerpo los unicos que saben su secreto son hotaru su mejor amiga , narumi que es el que la oculto y rei es el que le a enseñado como usar sus poderes el poder de ella era poder anular cualquier otro pode en en su protección y en el de los demas .

bien mikan es hora que te arregles que vamos a ir al fiesta del reino : le decía hotaru una joven de 16 años , su cabello color azabache y sus ojos eran violeta era una joven muy hermosa al igual que mikan .

esta bien pero tu vienes conmigo : le contestaba mikan poniendo ojitos

¨esta bien iré contigo ¨: le decia su amiga en un suspiro .

en eso las dos se empiezan a prepara mikan llevaba un vestido que era ancho y de color rosado con degrada me rojo con pequeños adornos y en su cabello tenia un broche de un pétalo de sakura que la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa mientras que hotaru llevaba un vestido lila con degrada me morado y en su cabello una cinta y así las dos fueron a la fiesta.

hemos llegado señoritas : le decía narumi que era el que conducía el carro el era un hombre de mas o menos 30 años sus cabellos dorados y ojos color violeta .

gracias naru : le decían las dos chicas mientras se bajaban del carro .

cualquier cosa que pase yo las vendré a buscar y las estaré esperando esta bien .: le decia en un tono paternal a las dos , en lo que las dos asintieron ¨bueno diviértanse.

asi las dos chicas entraron al palacio , en eso hotaru fue al gran banquete que tenían servido en la mesa mientras que mikan fue a dar un paseo en el jardín , por lo que se encontró con un gran fuente y al lado de este había un árbol de sakura , en lo que decidio sentarse a su lado mientras jugaba con el agua en eso ,sintio que alguien estaba detrás de ella y decidió verlo .

**PDV NATSUME **

ya estaba aburrido en la fiesta muchas mujeres se me acercaban y chillaban cosa que a mi me molestaba mucho en eso preferí ir a mi lugar preferido pero en eso .

natsume a donde vas : me decia mi amigo ruka.

me estoy aburriendo aquí asi que voy a ir a dar una vuelta y vuelvo : le dije y me marche en eso cuando iba llegando a la fuente con un gran árbol de sakura el cual me relajaba , vi a una hermosa joven y me acerque a ella al cual se avía dado cuenta y se volvió a verme .

su rostro parecía al de un ángel y su rostro era incomparable sus ojos eran como dos joyas color avellana y ¨cual es tu nombre ¨: le pregunte , ella me iba a responder cuando .

mikan tenemos que irnos ahora ya estuvimos mucho rato : le decía una chica azabache .

esta bien hotaru ya voy: le decia ella su voz era preciosa en eso se levanta y se iban del lugar , cuando el iba a sostener del brazo escucho a mi amigo y me doy vuelta .

natsume tenemos que entrar ya que tu padre te esta buscando : me decia ruka .

cuando me doy vuelta al lugar de donde estaba la chica ella ya no se encontraba , por lo que decidí entrar con ruka .

asi que mikan que bello nombre : susurre para mi mismo ¨quien sera ella ¨.

**bueno esta fue el primer cap de mi nueva historia :) **

**espero que les guste :) bien me despido y veamos que nos espera en el proximo capitulo :)**

**bye bye bss :***


	2. Chapter 2

**¿romeo y julieta ? **

**Bueno primero que nada este anime no me pertenecen ni los personaje :D**

**en el capitulo anterior : **

ya estaba aburrido en la fiesta muchas mujeres se me acercaban y chillaban cosa que a mi me molestaba mucho en eso preferí ir a mi lugar preferido pero en eso .

natsume a donde vas : me decia mi amigo ruka.

me estoy aburriendo aquí asi que voy a ir a dar una vuelta y vuelvo : le dije y me marche en eso cuando iba llegando a la fuente con un gran árbol de sakura el cual me relajaba , vi a una hermosa joven y me acerque a ella al cual se avía dado cuenta y se volvió a verme .

su rostro parecía al de un ángel y su rostro era incomparable sus ojos eran como dos joyas color avellana y ¨cual es tu nombre ¨: le pregunte , ella me iba a responder cuando .

mikan tenemos que irnos ahora ya estuvimos mucho rato : le decía una chica azabache .

esta bien hotaru ya voy: le decia ella su voz era preciosa en eso se levanta y se iban del lugar , cuando el iba a sostener del brazo escucho a mi amigo y me doy vuelta .

natsume tenemos que entrar ya que tu padre te esta buscando : me decia ruka .

cuando me doy vuelta al lugar de donde estaba la chica ella ya no se encontraba , por lo que decidí entrar con ruka .

asi que mikan que bello nombre : susurre para mi mismo ¨quien sera ella ¨.

**capitulo 2 : que una prometida ? nos volvimos a encontrar . **

**PDV DE MIKAN**

vaya que muchacho mas lindo , nunca antes lo había visto , tampoco se como se llama solo se que sus ojos color carmesís me hipnotizaron me gustaría volver a verlo , sino hubiera sido por que narumi nos hizo quedarnos un rato , yo ya estaba furiosa con el .

vamos mikan yo no se que paso adentro pero por que estas molesta conmigo : me decía el con una gotita detrás de su cabeza ._.u .

por nada naru por nada :le decía mientras soltaba un gran suspiro .

no sera por el muchacho que estaba contigo cuando yo te fui a buscar verdad : me decía hotaru un tanto interesada .

cl-claro que no : le dije mientras volteaba a otro lado por que me había sonrojado

¿que muchacho ?: preguntaba narumi

¿he? ninguno naru ninguno : le dije ya que el es muy sobre protector conmigo y con hotaru ¨ mas les vale que no me mientan ¨

en eso llegamos a casa , por lo que me fui a poner mi disfraz ya nadie debía saber que yo era mujer solo los que vivían conmigo y los que yo amo ¨vamos mikan yo te ayudare con tu cabello ¨me decía mi amiga .

muchas gracias hotaru : le dije mientras le sonreía.

no hay por que todo por mi mejor amiga : me respondió ella

**ahora con natsume .**

cuando entre al castillo mi padre dijo que tenia que anunciar algo .

bueno señores y señora :dijo un hombre que les llamo la atención ¨el señor hyuuga tiene algo que informarles , por lo que yo me preguntaba que era .

de ahora en adelante mi hijo natsume y luna la hija de los koizumi desde ahora están comprometidos .

que padre : le dice sorprendido yo no me esperaba eso , mientras que mi padre me tira hacia adelante para mostrarme con luna , en lo que todos aplaudieron , en eso mi padre nos empujo para que fuéramos a bailar como celebración, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mikan la joven que vi en la fuente en eso .

RUKA VEN A ENTRETENER A LUNA : le grite a mi amigo , ¨ perdóneme luna es que no me siento muy bien asi que me retiro con su permiso ¨

HEEEE : reclamo mi amigo , en lo que yo me marche a mi cuarto a dormir .

**al dia siguiente con mikan **

vamos mikan levántate el desayuno esta listo : me decía hotaru .

mmmmmm un ratito mas : le reclamaba .

no me hagas ir por un balde con agua fría : me dijo ella por lo que me levante rápidamente la ultima vez que me dijo eso y no le hice caso me tiro agua muy fria por lo que lamente no a verle echo caso ¨ven que te ayudare con la peluca¨: me dijo mientras me penaba mi pelo y me lo escondía debajo de la peluca.

en eso bajamos a desayunar ¨mikan y hotaru hoy me acompañaran al pueblo a comprar cosas que nos falta ¨ : nos decía narumi .

** en el pueblo .**

vamos pague me lo que me debe : le decía un guardia a una persona del pueblo .

no tengo como pagarle : le respondía el hombre

bien entonce me llevare a tus hijas por el pago : decía e guardia mientras se llevaba a las muchachas a una carreta , cosa que mikan vio y se fue con hotaru , en eso los guardias se fueron en la carreta y en el camino apareció el caballero rojo con su ayudante el lirio , que saltaron arriba de la carreta y atacaron a los guardia .

vamos luchen : decía el jefe del grupo , mientras que los demás se iban a atacar ,en eso uno de los hombres irio al caballero en un de sus brazos causándole un corte .

itaii : reclamo mikan mientras se hincaba en la carreta , en lo que uno de los hombres la iba atacar con su espada pero no pudo ya que lirio **( que es hotaru) **golpeaba al hombre dejando lo inconsciente ¨cuidado a la próxima no te podre ayudar ¨ : le decia lirio

jejejej gracias lirio : le decia el caballero .

en eso fueron con el jefe y ¨ muéstrame el contrato que hiciste¨: en lo que el hombre se lo mostró mientras decia ¨ perdóname por favor no lo are mas ¨

en eso el caballero saco una espada y rompio el contrato en mil pedazos y se fueron .

al llegar a casa todos estaban preocupados ya que mikan había ido al pueblo como el caballero rojo y podía ser peligro en eso llegaron las dos mikan y hotaru en eso vieron el corte en el brazo de mikan y se lo sanaron.

¿narumi puedo ir a ese lugar que tanto me gusta ?: le decía mikan a narumi .

pero tu solo puede ser peligroso : decia el preocupado .

vamos naru yo ya se cuidarme y si voy como mujer nadie se dará cuenta ya que nadie sabe que lo soy aparte de ustedes por favor : le decía mikan mientras hacia ojitos .

esta bien pero no te demores vuelve antes que se haga de noche : decía narumi ya que se había rendido antes de aquellos ojitos .

¨genial¨: en eso mikan se fue al bosque en lo que se encamino mas adentro llegando aun lado donde había un lago y alrededor del lago se encontraban muchos arboles de sakura y varias flores en lo que se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras admiraba lindo paisaje .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

estaba dando un paseo en caballo por el bosque cuando de repente encuentro un lago que estaba rodeado de arboles de sakura mis favoritos pro lo que me adentre y vi a ¿mikan ? era ella estaba sentada en uno de los arboles la persona por la que me había estado preguntando desde el día de ayer , por lo que decidi acercarme a ella en lo que se voltio .

**FIN DE PDV **

hay estaba natsume con mikan frente a frente , cuando mikan vio sus ojos color carmesís se sonrojo y pregunto ¨¿cual es tu nombre ?¨.

mi nombre es natsume ,natsume hyuuga , mikan : le repondio el .

como sabes mi nombre ? : le pregunto mikan .

ayer tu amiga lo nombro cuando te llamo : le dijo el con un leve sonrojo .

bien me tengo que ir : dijo la castaña .

que tan luego ?: pregunto natsume.

es que me están esperando y tengo que llegar antes que se ponga oscuro : le respondió ella .

pero te podre ver ? : pregunto el azabache

cuando ?: ella pregunto .

mañana a la misma ahora , en este mismo lugar : le contesto el , por lo que ella asintió.

esta bien nos vemos : le dijo mikan y se marcho pensando en el **_¨asi que su nombre es natsume , que lindo nombre ¨_**

_**¨la volví a ver , pude ver a la chica de ayer la que su belleza me atrajo ¨: **_pensaba natsume .

**que es lo que pasara ?**

**se volverán a ver ?**

**bien muchas gracias por comentar a : ivette-chan , a floorCita y a Achlys-chan666 y las personas que leyeron mi historia los veré en el próximo capitulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**este capitulo esta dedicado a Achlys-chan666 gracias por comentar :)**

**gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo trabajo con ellos :).**

**en el capitulo anterior :**

hay estaba natsume con mikan frente a frente , cuando mikan vio sus ojos color carmesís se sonrojo y pregunto ¨¿cual es tu nombre ?¨.

mi nombre es natsume ,natsume hyuuga , mikan : le repondio el .

como sabes mi nombre ? : le pregunto mikan .

ayer tu amiga lo nombro cuando te llamo : le dijo el con un leve sonrojo .

bien me tengo que ir : dijo la castaña .

que tan luego ?: pregunto natsume.

es que me están esperando y tengo que llegar antes que se ponga oscuro : le respondió ella .

pero te podre ver ? : pregunto el azabache

cuando ?: ella pregunto .

mañana a la misma ahora , en este mismo lugar : le contesto el , por lo que ella asintió.

esta bien nos vemos : le dijo mikan y se marcho pensando en el **_¨asi que su nombre es natsume , que lindo nombre ¨_**

_**¨la volví a ver , pude ver a la chica de ayer la que su belleza me atrajo ¨: **_pensaba natsume .

**capitulo 3 :no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y un beso oculto .**

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

**genial mañana la volveré a ver en ese bello lugar que no se puede comparar con su belleza** : pensaba natsume .

en eso cuando ya no vi mas a mikan , decidí irme al castillo cosa que ya no me agradaba por que aya estaba mi padre que me puso en compromiso con luna se ve que es mala , y no me gusta para nada , la que me gusta mucho es mikan , es tan linda y me gusta mucho cuando se sonroja ,se ve tan adorable me gustaría saber donde vive .

**mientras con mikan.**

_**lo volví a ver ya me se su nombre y mañana nos veremos en mi lugar favorito** _:mikan susurraba, cosa que su mejor amiga alcanzo a escuchar cuando pasaba a su lado , en eso ¨mikan ven conmigo ¨: hotaru agarro a mikan del brazo y se la llevo a su cuarto ¨¿bien dime a quien volviste a ver y donde se juntaran ?¨ le decía mientras sentaba a mikan en su cama .

hotaru que linda esta la noche no lo crees ?: le decia mikan tratando de cambiarle el tema .

no trates de cambiarme el tema que no lo lograras , bien dime a quien viste : le decía hotaru frunciendo el ceño

_**pff no lo logre :P :**_pensaba mikan mientras contestaba¨a nadie hotaru ._.u a nadie ¨

mikan yo se que me es tas mintiendo soy tu mejor amiga por que no me quieres decir : le reclamaba hotaru

bien me rindo aaasss *suspiro *, me volví a encontrar al chico de la fiesta de baile y nos juntaremos en mi lugar favorito : le deci mikan mientras se sonrojaba .

y dime cual es su nombre : le pregunto la azabache

¨bien su nombre es natsume ¨: le dijo mikan poniéndose aun mas roja mientras soltaba un suspiro muy melancólico.

te gusta o.ô ?: le preguntaba hotaru curiosa por el suspiro .

creo... que si ... sip me gusta : le repondia entre cortado debido a la angustia que tenia al al pensar en el .

bien ya que te gusta yo te ayudare : le decía hotaru regalando le un sonrisa ¨pero me lo tendrás que presentar ,esta bien?¨

claro que si amiga y muchas gracias te amo : le decia mikan mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas . bien a que hora se juntaran ? hotaru pregunto

a la misma hora de la que salí de casa : le decía mikan mientras se ponía su pijama , para irse a dormir cosa que no logro por que estaba pensando en natsume y el lugar donde se encontraran .

**con natsume**

al volver a castillo hay estaba su mejor amigo ruka el cual mostraba un rostro preocupado ,¨he ruka que pasa ¨: le dijo natsume .

aaa natsume al fin apareces te e estado buscando por todas partes , ya me tenias preocupado : le dijo ruka .

perdón pero me entretuve con algo muy bello : le dijo natsume con una voz suave .

mmm y se puede saber que cosa tan bella es para que te haga expresarte así ?: le decia su amigo en un tono burlón

mm una chica muy bella : le decia el azabache

mm con que una chica , vamos natsume hyuuga una chica ? me la tendrás que presentar por que es un milagro que esa chica cautive tu corazón :ahora se burlaba de el azabache .

mmmm ¬¬ que quieres decir con eso ? lo mejor es que mañana la volveré a ver :le decía natsume mientras se iba a dormir ya que mañana se encontrara de nuevo con mikan , y tanto de pensar en ella no pudo conciliar el sueño cosa que se que dormido mucho mas tarde pensando como va a actuar en frente de ella .

**al día siguiente en el lugar donde se encontrarian .**

**PDV DE MIKAN **

hay estaba yo debajo de uno de los arboles de sakura que tanto me encantan , esperando a natsume mientras pensaba en como hablar con el , hotaru me había arreglado mucho me puso un bello vestido color carmesís con unos bordados negros los cuales eran pétalos de mi árbol sakura que me llegaba unos 5 cm mas arriba de la rodilla y una chalas con unos tirantes , en lo que siento que alguien se acerca hay estaba natsume se veía tan bien estaba con un traje y una palera color carmesís al igual que mi vestido ,en eso se acerca y hace una reverencia en lo que yo le respondía cortes mente .

**FIN DE PDV Y PDV DE NATSUME**

en eso yo había ido a juntarme con mikan al ese lugar tan bello , yo vestía un traje con una palera carmesís ,es mi color favorito en lo que llegue a aquel lugar y hay estaba ella sentada debajo de un árbol , en lo que me acerque a ella , por lo que se dio vuelta y se levanto de donde estaba sentada se veía hermosa , llevaba un vestido color carmesís mi color favorito , por lo que le hice una reverencia en lo que ella correspondió y nos pusimos a conversar debajo de uno de los arboles sobre nuestros gustos y como lo hacíamos para divertirnos .

**FIN DE PDV **

lo que ellos no sabían era que dos personas los observaban esas personas eran hotaru y ruka ¨hotaru es mejor que no hagas eso y que es esa cosa ?¨: decía y preguntaba ruka .

tranquilo no pasa nada , aparte es una cámara fotográfica que yo invente para tomar los mejores paisajes o cosas como en esta situación **(bien si quieren saber por que estan junto , aqui les va )**

**flash *minutos antes ***

hotaru no podia dejar de lado la curiosidad ,de como le iba a su mejor amiga por lo que decidió seguirla hasta su lugar favorito y ruka no podía dejar de lado para ver ala chica que cautivo el corazón de su amigo , en lo que lo siguió hasta su destino , en eso cuando los dos seguían a sus amigo se esscondieron detrás de unos arbustos causando que estos dos chocaran ¨pero que ¨decian ¨los dos en voz baja para que no los oigan ¨oye ten mas cuidado ¨: decía hotaru mientras seguía espiando a su amiga y al muchacho que llego junto a ella , ¨ perdón , mucho gusto mi nombre es ruka nogi ,puedes llamarme ruka¨ ,:se presento en voz baja ¨¬¬ te perdono y el gusto es mio, mi nombre es hotaru imai , puedes llamarme hotaru ¨: le contestaba la azabache ¨.

**fin de flash*asi es como ellos dos terminaron ,espiando juntos a sus amigos :P** *

en eso ruka casi se tropieza en lo que hace sonar una rama , haciendo que natsume tanto mikan se levantaran de un golpe , fue tan brusco la levanta que mikan tropezó y callo encima de natsume juntando sus labios por accidente , por lo que los dos se sorprendieron pero no rompieron el beso sino que lo hicieron mas apasionado mientras correspondían los dos , natsume aprisiono a mikan por la cintura mientras que ella colocaba sus manos en el cuello de natsume .

¨bien hecho ruka has causado un beso , esto me llevara a ganancias mas adelante¨: decía hotaru mientras tomaba muchas fotos y ruka trataba de detenerla mientras se sonrojaba a tal cuadro *-*

**bien este en mi capitulo espero que les guste :) y muchas gracias por leerlo :) *-* nos vemos en el próximo también con ¨en busca de mi principe azul ¨**


	4. Chapter 4

**en el capitulo anterior : ** ruka casi se tropieza en lo que hace sonar una rama , haciendo que natsume tanto mikan se levantaran de un golpe , fue tan brusco la levanta que mikan tropezó y callo encima de natsume juntando sus labios por accidente , por lo que los dos se sorprendieron pero no rompieron el beso sino que lo hicieron mas apasionado mientras correspondían los dos , natsume aprisiono a mikan por la cintura mientras que ella colocaba sus manos en el cuello de natsume .

¨bien hecho ruka has causado un beso , esto me llevara a ganancias mas adelante¨: decía hotaru mientras tomaba muchas fotos y ruka trataba de detenerla mientras se sonrojaba a tal cuadro *-*

**capitulo 4 : descubrimiento al espionaje.**

en eso que mikan y natsume estaban en el beso ,ya se le estaba acabando el aire por lo que deciden por romperlo , pero al verse a los ojos se dan cuenta que la persona que tenían adelante de cada uno , estaba completamente rojo , por lo que a los dos se le escapo una sonrisa al verse .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

al romper el beso me di cuenta que mikan estaba roja , por lo que se me escapo una sonrisa al igual que ella , se ve tan linda , ¿pero que abra sido eso que a crujido ? sera mejor que vaya a ver y asegurarme que no sea nadie de mi castillo , en eso :

mikan me esperas iré a averiguar sobre el crujido de hace un rato : le dije por lo que ella me asintió .

ten cuidado : me respondió un tanto preocupada , por lo que solo atine a regalarle una sonrisa

en eso cuando me estaba acercando al lugar donde provino el crujido , escuche voces diciendo ¨ maldición viene hacia acá , date prisa y arranca , no seas tonto no ves que se va a dar cuenta , pero .. pero si nos descubre , es mejor que te quedes callado o hay si que nos descubrirán ¨ , pero lo mas extraño que una de esas voces se me hacia tan familia , al igual que la otra peor esta llamaba mas mi atención , por lo me dirigí hacia los arbustos que los cubría , y hay estaban ¨ruka y la muchacha que estaba con mikan , pero llevaba algo extraño en sus manos ¨.

¨son ustedes ¨: le dije , por lo que los dos se pusieron nerviosos.

emm eto eto : tartamudeaba ruka .

¨sera mejor que me expliquen que están haciendo hay escondidos : le exigí , en eso llega mikan a mi lado .

¨hotaruuu eres tu ¿ que estas haciendo aquí ? : le pregunto ella ,por lo que yo puse una cara curiosa ( queriendo decir yo también quiero saberlo ) .

aaasss * suspiro * , sera mejor que le diga el por que estamos aquí : dijo hotaru , así es como mikan la había llamado ¨pero primero que nada mi nombre es hotaru imai , me puedes llamar hotaru y soy la mejor amiga de mikan : dijo ella .

bien si hora es posible me pueden que estaban haciendo hay : les pregunte un tanto cabreado.

aaaa esta bien , todo comenzó así : dijo ella .

**la razón por lo que se encontraban hay : narrada por hotaru y ruka .**

**bien ****empezaremos así , lo que paso fue que mikan me había contado que se juntaría con el chico de la fiesta , por lo que yo la ayude para que se viniera a ver contigo , pero me entro mucha curiosidad al saber como le iría a mikan por lo que la seguí y me escondí detrás de los arbustos hasta que ruka choco contra mi ¬¬( narración de hotaru ) , ( ahora narración de ruka ) , al igual que hotaru yo estaba muy intrigado de saber con quien se juntaría natsume por lo que decidí seguirlo , en eso trate de esconderme , pero algo me engaño haciendo que chocara con hotaru , el cual levaba una extraña maquina en sus manos que capta las imágenes ,( hotaru )pero si no hubiera sido por este gran idiota , no nos hubieran descubierto , pero a el se le ocurrió tropezarse haciendo crujir la rama , y que los dos se hubieran dado cuenta pero por otra parte , pudimos ver una gran escena de beso : **dijo hotaru haciendo sonrojar a mikan y natsume **(ruka ) pero siguiendo con la historia , yo le dije a hotaru que seria mejor que nos vayamos , pero ella insistía ****en que no , por lo que comenzó una pequeña discusión ,hasta que tu nastume nos descubriste (hotaru ) por lo que ahora te contamso esta historia .**

tu estabas con una maquina ? que tipo de maquina : pregunto mikan con la duda temiendo que no sea ESA MAQUINA .

es esta maquina : dijo hotaru mostrando le la maquina fotográfica , justo a la que mikan temía que fuera , esa maquina que capturaba imágenes , las que te permitían ver lo que una vez hiciste .

¿hotaru que imágenes capturaste ? : le pregunto mikan la cual estaba ami lado .

estas imágenes : dijo hotaru mostrando le un papel con una imagen en si , por la que decidimos echarle un vistazo , en la que aparecíamos mikan y yo BESÁNDONOS O.O haciendo que mikan y yo nos sonrojáramos .

**fin de pdv **

DAME ESAS FOTOS HOTARU : le grito mikan mientras seguía a su amiga la cual empezó a correr .

NUNCA TE LAS DARÉ :le grito hotaru de respuesta ¨A MENOS QUE ME DES ALGO A CAMBIO ¨

QUE ES LO QUIERES : le grito natsume para que esta la escuchara , por lo que hotaru paro rápidamente y fue al lado de natsume .

¿cuanto es lo que me darás ?: le pregunto hotaru con el signo peso en lo ojos $-$ .

mmm te daré 100 monedas de oro y a ruka a cambio de las fotos : le dijo natsume con una mirada maliciosa hacia su amigo .

QUEEE ! natsume como puedes hacer eso : le dijo ruka con una cara de pena , cosa que no afecto a natsume .

hecho : le respondió hotaru ,al saber que se llevaría a ruka con ella ¨esto aumentara mis negocios ¨.

por lo que mikan rió como con lastima hacia ruka .

bien sera mejor que nos vayamos ruka , ya que se hace tarde y mañana sera un día muy agitado para ti ya que veo que hotaru tiene algo planeado para ti : le dijo natsume riéndose de su mejor amigo , en eso natsume se acerca a mikan y le da un cálido beso en los labios cosas que ella correspondió , y hotaru aprovecho de tomar fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta .

bien yo me marcho a mi hogar : le dijo natsume ¨tengan cuidado vuelta a casa ¨: le dijo a hotaru y mikan .

¨igual ustedes ,¿ nos volveremos a ver? ¨: le pregunto mikan a natsume un tanto ruborizada .

claro que si : le respondió el .

cuando nos volveremos a encontrar : le pregunto mikan otra vez .

mañana en este mismo lugar :le respondió .

eso significa que mañana también tendremos que venir : dijo hotaru .

y por que ustedes : le pregunto natsume .

por que tengo una trabajo para ruka . le respondió ella tomando de la mano a mikan y marchándose .

¨nos veremos mañana ¨: dijeron todos .

**bien perdón por no haber escrito antes pero estaba con exámenes , y tratando de terminar mi otra historia cosa que logre :D , espero que les guste el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia solo díganmelo , estoy dispuesta a leerla :) ya que siempre me ayudan :) **

**nos leemos luego **

**se despide nekomini .3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cargos:** gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen , por lo que le agradecemos a la creadora de gakuen alice .

**bien perdonen la falta de ortografía y las palabras que pude haber repetido . **

**bueno este capitulo va , por que no quiero dejar tirada esta historia espero que les guste *-*.**

* * *

><p><strong>en el capitulo anterior :<strong>

bien sera mejor que nos vayamos ruka , ya que se hace tarde y mañana sera un día muy agitado para ti ya que veo que hotaru tiene algo planeado para ti : le dijo natsume riéndose de su mejor amigo , en eso natsume se acerca a mikan y le da un cálido beso en los labios cosas que ella correspondió , y hotaru aprovecho de tomar fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta .

bien yo me marcho a mi hogar : le dijo natsume ¨tengan cuidado vuelta a casa ¨: le dijo a hotaru y mikan .

¨igual ustedes ,¿ nos volveremos a ver? ¨: le pregunto mikan a natsume un tanto ruborizada .

claro que si : le respondió el .

cuando nos volveremos a encontrar : le pregunto mikan otra vez .

mañana en este mismo lugar :le respondió .

eso significa que mañana también tendremos que venir : dijo hotaru .

y por que ustedes : le pregunto natsume .

por que tengo una trabajo para ruka . le respondió ella tomando de la mano a mikan y marchándose .

¨nos veremos mañana ¨: dijeron todos .

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 : <em>una desgarran te sorpresa y la herida causada !.<em>**

**_PDV DE MIKAN_ .**

cuando nos íbamos camino a casa , con hotaru se nos ocurrió la idea de ir pueblo con lo que nos encontramos con que otro de los guardias del reino estaba atacando al dueño de una florería, por lo que con hotaru rápidamente nos fuimos a cambiar de trajes para poder ayudar al hombre .

tu ,que fue lo que les dije que dejen en paz a los aldeanos : dije ahora como el caballero rojo .

si , pero este hombre se esta negando a cumplir : dijo el guardia en tono molesto .

en que se supone que debe cumplir: pregunto hotaru ahora como lirio

es que este hombre se esta negando a decorar el reino con las flores para celebrar el matrimonio de nuestro príncipe natsume con la princesa luna : espeto el guardia , dejándome completamente en blanco .

**_que natsume es el rey y se va casar ¿por que no me los dijo?_ **

bien pero ese no es el motivo que lo traten así : hablo liro sacándome de mis pensamientos .

si aun así no es motivo a que lo traten así :dije tratando de olvidar lo que había dicho el guardia.

**fin de pdv.**

en eso el guardia , le volvió a pegar al hombre de las flores , por lo que el caballero rojo saco su espada haciendo le un corte en el brazo al guardia , por lo que este se quejo .

maldito seas caballero rojo , vamos ataquen : grito el guardia , dándole ordenes a los demás guardias, por lo que( hotaru)lirio y el caballero rojo( mikan )lucharon , por diferentes partes , en eso que el caballero rojo ( mikan ) luchaba con dos hombre uno , fue por atrás haciendo le un gran corte en un costado a el caballero rojo , por lo que esta los derribo y se arrodillo .

caballero!: grito hotaru , al ver que habían lastimado a su amiga al costado , la cual callo de rodilla , en ese momento en el que el guardia le enterraría la espada a mikan , llego natsume .

¨¿que es lo que creen que hacen ?¨: dijo con voz furiosa , cosa que todos les prestaron atención a natsume descuidando al caballero rojo y a lirio , por lo que lirio aprovecho y tomo a su compañero y se lo llevo .

¨por que razón atacaron a este hombre ¨: pregunto natsume .

¨por que no quiso obedecer ordenes ,su majestad ¨: le respondió el guardia

¿que ordenes y de parte de quien ?: natsume ya se empezaba a enojar .

de su padre el rey , quiere que decore el reino con sus flores obligatoria mente , para su matrimonio , pero este hombre se niega: dijo el guardia asustado .

¨yo no quiero que decoren nada , solo vete y no hagas nada , ya que solo haces desastres : dijo natsume y de fue junto con ruka .

* * *

><p><strong>con mikan y hotaru .<strong>

vamos mikan tenemos que llegar , por favor no te desmayes ahora : dijo hotaru mientras se llevaba a mikan a su casa .

e..s que no puedo .. no puedo soportarlo : dijo mikan mientras hacia el intento de seguir caminando aun vestida como caballero rojo ¨me duele mucho ¨ .

si mikan se que duele , pero solo hasta que lleguemos con narumi : le dijo hotaru aun como lirio .

si , esta bien are el intento : dijo mikan caminando rápido , causando que su sangre corriera aun más , decidió no prestarle atención y seguir con el camino .

bien mikan , vamos : le dijo cargan a mikan en ella .

después cuando ellas hicieron el gran camino hacia la casa , cosa que se le hizo muy largo , del hecho de que mikan estaba mal herida hasta que llegaron a su hogar , por lo que narumi las estaba esperando .

QUE FUE LO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ : grito narumi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba mikan .

lo que paso fue que uno de los guardias a ataco a unos de los hombres del pueblo y no nos atrevimos a dejarlo por lo que fuimos a ayudarlo , en eso se nos hecharon encima todos los demás y uno la ataco por la espalda dejándola así , ha perdido mucha sangre y a estado a punto de perder el conocimiento , pero no lo a hecho aun a luchado por mantenerse despierta , por favor has algo : le explico hotaru preocupada .

bien sera mejor llevarla adentro y curarla : dijo narumi tomándola entre sus brazos , para ir a curarla .

naru..no te preocupes por mi estoy bie... : dijo desplomándose en los brazos de narumi .

VAMOS MIKAN DESPIERTA , DESPIERTA : grito narumi mientra la dejaba en la cama y le pegaba pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas , por lo que mikan se quejo .

hotaru tráeme enseguida paños , alcohol y agua ardiendo : le dijo , por lo que hotaru rápidamente , mientras que narumi le apretaba la herida a mikan .

en eso llega hotaru con las cosas que le pidió narumi , por lo que enseguida se propuso a curarle las heridas .

¨mikan yo se que esto dolerá pero por favor has el intento de soportar :le dijo narumi mientras le ponía un paño con alcohol en la herida , por lo que mikan abrió los ojos y dio un grito desgarran te que que logro escuchar rei ,el cual iba entrando y fue a ver que sucedía.

que es lo que sucede : dijo rei al ver a mikan mal herida .

lo que paso fue : dijo hotaru contándole lo mismo que le contó a narumi , sin perder detalle .

me las van a pagar esos malditos guardias: dijo rei furioso .

no.. no lo hagas , por .. favor.. no ensucies... tus ..manos : dijo mikan entre jadeos ¨no.. volverá a .. suceder ¨

esta bien ,pero no puedes salir son mi compañía de ahora en adelante , cada misión que tengas en ayudar iras conmigo y hotaru : le dijo rei afirmando , en vez de preguntar .

esta bien , lo que no ensucies tus manos : dijo mikan quedando completamente dormida , la cual ya era vendada por narumi .

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente mikan ya había despertado , pero con hotaru a su lado , la había cuidado toda la noche , por lo que se había quedado dormida en una silla que se encontraba a su lado , por lo que al sentir que mikan se movía despertó.<p>

mikan como te encuentras : pregunto hotaru preocupada .

muy bien hotaru , muchas gracias por cuidarme : le respondió mikan dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

menos mal , y dime ¿que harás con la junta que ibas atener con natsume ? .

bueno no pienso ir ya no lo quiero ver , no puedo interponerme en su matrimonio .

¿entonces no iras ?

no ,no pienso y aun que quisiera no podría ,¿ pero te podría pedir un favor ?

claro dime, que cosa es ?

ve donde natsume y dile que se olvide de mi , que se olvide que nos juntaríamos .

¿ pero mikan estas segura ?

claro que si ademas no me quiero interponer : le respondió mikan con lagrimas en los ojos , en ese momento entro rei a la habitación.

mikan hoy no te moverás de la cama , y te quedaras como toda una princesa y ¿por que lloras ? :le dijo y pregunto .

es solo que al moverme me dolió la herida : mintió , mientras hacia el intento de mostrarle una sonrisa .

bien haré como que te creo : le dijo mientras se iba .

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien hasta aquí dejo el capitulo *-* y claro que el proximo sera pronto , no los defraudare u.u , por favor lo siento la demora .<strong>

**bien espero que les guste y gracias por los que comentaron y no se les olvide pasar por nuestra historias ¨ROJO RENACIMIENTO ¨ bueno aquí me despido .**

**~bye bye ~**


	6. por que me mentiste

**_bueno lo que quería decir es que DISCULPEN LA DEMORA _YO SE QUE FUE MUCHO TIEMPO :C**

**PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE ME HABÍA IDO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR :D**

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LAURA ALDANA :D ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :D **

* * *

><p><strong>en el capitulo anterior :<strong>

mikan como te encuentras : pregunto hotaru preocupada .

muy bien hotaru , muchas gracias por cuidarme : le respondió mikan dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

menos mal , y dime ¿que harás con la junta que ibas atener con natsume ? .

bueno no pienso ir ya no lo quiero ver , no puedo interponerme en su matrimonio .

¿entonces no iras ?

no ,no pienso y aun que quisiera no podría ,¿ pero te pedir un favor ?

claro dime, que cosa es ?

ve donde natsume y dile que se olvide de mi , que, se olvide que nos juntaríamos .

¿ pero mikan estas segura ?

claro que si ademas no me quiero interponer : le respondió mikan con lagrimas en los ojos , en ese momento entro rei a la habitación.

mikan hoy no te moverás de la cama , y te quedaras como toda una princesa y ¿por que lloras ? :le dijo y pregunto .

es solo que al moverme me dolió la herida : mintió , mientras hacia el intento de mostrarle una sonrisa .

bien haré como que te creo : le dijo mientras se iba .

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR QUE ME MENTISTE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>después de que rei haya ido a ver a mikan , llego la hora en la que natsume con mikan se juntarían , por lo que hotaru hizo lo que su amiga le pidió ir donde natsume y decirle que se olvide de ella y que no se volvieran a ver .<strong>

**PDV DE HOTARU .**

**_fue tan fuerte lo que vivimos ayer , no puedo entender el porque no le dijo la verdad , por que no le dijo que estaba comprometido , para que mi querida mikan no se ilusionara , pero no , el tenia que ocultar le todo y ahora mi querida amiga esta mal y herida por haberse distraído por pensar en la boda de natsume , me vengare de natsume , no mejor no lo aré sufrir , pero como mmmm... AH! ya se como , voy a crear un arma que se llame baka-gum la cual tenga forma de manos y sirva para agredir a los mentirosos , bueno por haber estado pensando en como hacer sufrir a natsume hay se encontraba con ruka , pero cuando me vio puso una cara de confusión y se acerco ami junto con ruka ._**

¨¿hola y mikan ... donde esta ella ? ¨**- me pregunto natsume.**

¨bueno ella no vendrá ¨**- le respondí como normalmente me comporto con la gente** ¨ tan bien me mando a darte un recado ya que ella no esta apta para hacerlo en persona ¨

¨y eso por que ¨**- pregunto ruka**

¨esas cosas son de ella y mía así que no te puedo decir ¨**- le respondí a ruka el cual andaba de curioso**

¨bueno eso a un lado que es lo que tenias que decirme de mikan ¨**- pregunto natsume ya un poco irritado de que no le diga y lo ****ignoraran**

¨como mikan me lo pidió fue que te dijera esto _¨ dile que se olvide de mi y que te olvides de que se juntaron ¨_eso y sin decir mas me marcho , a ruka eres libre no me tienes que obedecer ya que todos vamos a olvidar lo que paso estos días ¨**- dije caminando de vuelta con mikan para ayudarla ya que de seguro que se quiere levantar , pero en eso que empece a caminar escucho como natsume me llama** .

**FIN DE PDV .**

* * *

><p>¨espera hotaru <strong>¨- dijo natsume -<strong> ¨como es eso que mikan no me quiere volver a ver ¿que fue lo que paso? ¨**- pregunto natsume a hotaru .**

¨nada solo que nos enteramos de una cosa que nos impresiono en el pueblo ¨**- dijo hotaru para seguir caminando , y dejar perplejos a natsume y ruka .**

¨pero que es lo que habrá sucedido ¨- **dijo ruka viendo a su amigo .**

¨no lo se ruka , pero pienso averiguarlo ya que me enamorado no pienso rendirme ¨**- dijo natsume caminando hacia su caballo que se encontraba cerca del lugar , al igual que el de ruka .**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE RUKA . <strong>

_**natsume debe de estar afectado y mucho , ahora lo veo montarse en su caballo y dirigirse a un camino el cual no va a su castillo , sera mejor que lo siga y le pregunte a donde va , por lo que rápidamente tomo a mi caballo y le sigo el paso cosa que me costo ya que natsume iba muy rápido en eso que lo seguía llegamos al pueblo el antes que yo , pero en una cosa que me fije fue que miraba a todos lados sin saber a donde .**_

¨natsume que es lo que tanto buscas ¨**- pregunte a mi amigo**

¨la causa por lo que mikan no me quiere volver a ver ¨**- me respondió el , pero antes que pudiera decir algo escuchamos al algunos aldeanos hablando , por lo que decidimos acercarnos .**

¨ahora los guardias están mas violentos , desde que están encargados de encontrar a los mejores diseñadores para la boda del príncipe natsume ¨**- dijo uno de los aldeanos .**

¨si pero ayer uno de los guardias intento golpear al de la florería pero no pudo ya que , llego el caballero rojo y lo detuvo ¨ -** dijo el otro aldeano .**

¨si pero por lo que escuche en un descuido lo hirieron gravemente al lado de la costilla , si no hubiera sido por lirio , no se hubiera salvado ¨**- volvió a decir el primero**

_**natsume al escuchar eso quedo de piedra , quizás mikan había estado en esa pelea viendo y escucho sobre la boda de natsume con luna y se decepciono , si eso debe de ser lo mas seguro .**_

**FIN DE PDV**

* * *

><p>¨natsume escuchaste eso ¨- <strong>dijo ruka a su amigo sacándolo de su estado de piedra<strong> .

¨si ruka , quizás ella escucho eso de la boda **¨- dijo natsume saliendo de su trance**¨pero eso no lo averiguaremos si no se lo pregunto ¨

**pero como si todo estuviera en su contra vieron cuando un guardia quería herir a uno de los pobladores , por lo que fueron a su ayuda pero sin contar con la presencia de alguien .**

¨QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE , NO QUERÍA QUE NINGUNO DE TUS HOMBRE LASTIME A LOS ALDEANOS ¨**- grito el caballero rojo al ver a natsume .**

¨que iba a saber yo que el lo iba a golpear ¨**- dijo natsume excusándose .**

¨BUENO EL LO HIZO POR TU BODA ASÍ QUE EN PARTE ES TUYA **¨-dijo el caballero , pero en ese momento llego su acompañante lirio .**

¨te dije , que no te movieras aun estas débil , no debiste haber venido , lo iba a ser yo¨ - **dijo lirio tomando a caballero rojo de los hombros .**

¨ja ja , perdón lirio , pero no puedo dejar a mi gente ¨-** dijo saltando a atacar al guardia .**

¨bueno que mas vamos a hacer ¨-** dijo saltando detrás de su amiga .**

¨ fácil lirio hoy dejaremos todo claro ¨**- dijo ahuyentando al guardia del lugar , cosa que el el señor de la tienda le agradeció-**¨y al segunda cosa que are es dejarle clara las cosas a su príncipe ¨**- dijo tomando a natsume y llevárselo a una de las parte alejadas de los pobladores , a un lago el cual solo se encontraba una pequeña cabaña y muchos arboles .**

¨para la proxima no solo ahuyentare a tus guardias si no que los matare ¨**- dijo el caballero enojada , cosa que natsume no le dio importancia .**

¨en este momento lo mas importante es ver a la persona que amo **¨- dijo para empujar al caballero que lo tenia entre un árbol y agarrado del cuello .**

¨ira a ver tu hermosa novia luna **¨- dijo caballero con burla en sus palabras , mientras bajaba la mirada .**

¨por que noe res hombre y muestras tu cara ¨**- dijo natsume mientras lo empujaba al lago .**

¨por que lo hiciste maldito natsume ¨-** dijo agarrándolo y tirarlo también al agua por lo que los dos quedaron empapados .**

* * *

><p><strong>mikan el caballero rojo , no dudo en salir y adentrarse a la cabaña , pero con lo que no contó es que natsume la siguiera ella pensó que se iría , por lo que al entrar a la a cabaña vio a el caballero prender una fogata con la poca leña que quedaba .<strong>

¨mejor iré a buscar leña ¨-** dijo natsume al ver que quedaba muy poca .**

¨así que te quedaras , yo pensé que escaparías , bueno como sea mientras tu vas yo aprovechare de secarme ¨**- dijo con una advertencia de que se cambiaría , pero natsume no le presto atención ya que se suponía que los dos eran hombres * se suponía* .**

¨hn ¨-**fue lo único que dijo natsume mientras salia de la cabaña , a buscar la leña por lo que no se tardo mas de dos minutos ya que con su alice era mas fácil , por lo que al entrar , no conto con con encontrarse con el amor de su vida por lo que soltó la leña causan un gran estruendo** .

* * *

><p><strong>~ minutos antes con mikan ~<strong>

**PDV DE MIKAN . **

**_al momento en que natsume salio de la cabaña yo rápidamente me saque la peluca y resto de mi ropa por lo que quede solamente con ropa interior , no habían pasado mas de dos minutos cuando siento un estruendo a mi espalda algo asustada debido a que tenia miedo a que me descubrieran , pero así fue hay estaba la persona que menos quería que se diera cuenta ,natsume, el por lo visto se encontraba petrificado ._**

¨tu eres mi..._**¨- no pudo terminar debido a que yo me pare rápidamente del lugar y dando paso atrás causando que me quemara con una de las madera que esta hay callándome al piso , por lo que se acerco ami muy rápido.**_

¨no no te acerque a mi ¨_**- dije haciendo una distancia con las manos mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir**_

¨pero por que no quieres al menos déjame ver tu pierna ¨_**- me dijo natsume con una cara preocupada , pero no me iba a dejar caer otra vez , no quería que mi corazón duela otra vez , no otra vez , pero como estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando natsume tomo mi pierna y revisaba el lugar afectado por el fuego , si no hasta que comenzó a hablar .**_

¨dime por que razón no me dijiste que eras el caballero rojo _**¨- me dijo el por lo que solo desvié mi mirada** _¨dime por que me mentiste y no me dijiste es tan importante ¨_**- me volvió a decir .**_

¨yo mentirte , natsume si hablamos de mentir , me puedes decir por que me mentiste sobre que tenias una novia y que te casarías pronto ¨-_**le dije enfadada no quería que me criticara , si el estaba haciendo lo mismo .**_

¨por que mi padre lo decidió y no yo ¨-_** se excuso el , por lo que no le creí mucho .**_

¨y por que razón no me dijiste ?por que me ilusionaste?_**- dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos TT-TT**_

¨por una simple razón ¨-_** me dijo natsume .**_

¨por cual? _**¨- le pregunte ..pero algo me dejo impresionada.**_

**FIN DE PDV .**

* * *

><p>¨por una simple razón <strong>¨- dijo natsume agarrando a mikan de los brazos .<strong>

¨por cual ? **- dijo mikan no prestando le atención a la agarrada de brazo ¨.**

¨a esta ¨- **dijo acercándose a ella y robarle un beso el cual fue tierno pero a la vez apasionado a lo que mikan al principio se negó para después corresponderle aquel beso con la misma intensidad-** ¨esta es la razón por la cual no te había dicho y te ilusione esa es por que me enamore de ti mikan ¨- **dijo acariciándole la cara la cual estaba bañada en lagrimas .**

¨yo igual , yo igual natsume hyuuga , yo igual te amo ¨**- dijo mikan dándole pequeños beso .**

¨mikan te puedo hacer una pregunta ¨**- dijo natsume dándole un abrazo por atrás.**

¨claro , que es lo que quieres saber ¨**- dijo ella tomándole las manos que tenia delante de ella .**

¨cuales son tu apellidos ¨**- pregunto natsume ya que no se sabia sus apellidos .**

¨bueno mis apellidos son yukihara sakura **¨- por lo que natsume abrió los ojos como platos O.O**

¨tu... eres yukihara mikan ¨** dijo natsume impresionado O.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA ...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ACA TERMINA EL CAPITULO Y LE QUERÍA DECIR , LO SIENTO POR HABER DEMORADO DEMACRADO , PERO ES QUE LE HABÍA TOMADO DEDICACIÓN, TAMBIÉN POR QUE TENIA MIS CLASES DE VIOLÍN<strong>

**Y PRÓXIMAMENTE TENDREMOS UNA PRESENTACIÓN**

** , POR LO QUE TENGO QUE ASISTIR LA MAYORÍA DE MI TIEMPO XD **

** BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN , ESPERO IDEAS O COMENTARIOS :D **

**DE DESPIDE : **

**~NEKOMINI ~ **


	7. NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS

**_En el capitulo anterior :  
><em>**

¨por una simple razón **¨- dijo natsume agarrando a mikan de los brazos .**

¨por cual ? **- dijo mikan no prestando le atención a la agarrada de brazo ¨.**

¨a esta ¨- **dijo acercándose a ella y robarle un beso el cual fue tierno pero a la vez apasionado a lo que mikan al principio se negó para después corresponderle aquel beso con la misma intensidad-** ¨esta es la razón por la cual no te había dicho y te ilusione esa es por que me enamore de ti mikan ¨- **dijo acariciándole la cara la cual estaba bañada en lagrimas .**

¨yo igual , yo igual natsume hyuuga , yo igual te amo ¨**- dijo mikan dándole pequeños beso .**

¨mikan te puedo hacer una pregunta ¨**- dijo natsume dándole un abrazo por atrás.**

¨claro , que es lo que quieres saber ¨**- dijo ella tomándole las manos que tenia delante de ella .**

¨cuales son tu apellidos ¨**- pregunto natsume ya que no se sabia sus apellidos .**

¨bueno mis apellidos son yukihara sakura **¨- por lo que natsume abrió los ojos como platos O.O**

¨tu... eres yukihara mikan ¨** dijo natsume impresionado O.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume al escuchar el apellido de mikan se impresiono de tal manera que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar , cosa que asusto mucho a mikan acaso su apellido tenia algo de malo ? era grave ?.<p>

- que es lo que te sucede natsume , por que tiemblas ?- pregunto mikan preocupada nunca había sentido temblar a alguien como lo hacia natsume .

- t ..tu er..eres ... la princesa .. yukihara .. - natsume en vez de preguntar afirmo lo que acababa de decir .

- eh ? si la princesa ¨se me habia pasado por alto eso ¨- dijo mikan ya preocupada , diciendo lo ultimo mas para ella que para natsume .

- pero se supone que tu estabas muerta - dijo sin medir sus palabras hiriendo el ala de mikan , haciendo que ella se pusiera triste y pequeñas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

- pero aquí estoy no estoy muerta , estoy viva , que tiene de malo el que yo este viva ? - dijo mikan con dolor , dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos .

natsume al ver el gran error que había cometido , se quiso acercar a ella pero mikan rápidamente lo aparto , le había dolido esas pequeñas palabras que fueron puñales para su corazón y alma , era terrible que ella viviera ?

- mikan no fue mi intención , pero es que los dos no podemos estar juntos - dijo natsume mostrando preocupación , pero a la vez seriedad , aquello que decía también le dolía, pero si es que su padre se enteraba era capas de matar a mikan y el la amaba , la amaba tanto .

- es que acaso jugaste conmigo natsume , jugaste conmigo me engañaste para saber mi apellido y traicionarme ?, sera que en verdad amas a luna ? - pregunto mikan con lagrimas en los ojos , palabras que sorprendieron a natsume .

-... - natsume no sabia que decir aquello que había dicho era mentira , el la amaba ella y no a luna , pero aquellas palabras lo dejaron sin aliento y no podía articular palabras .

- veo que tu silencio dime mas que las palabras- aquellas palabras sacaron a natsume de su trance y se fijo que mikan se iba de aquel lugar por lo que la agarro de la muñeca haciendo que se girara , pero cual fue su sorpresa .

mikan no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara , sus ojos eran oscuros y las lagrimas habían cesado , por lo que natsume se había fijado en el gran error cometido , le había hecho daño a mikan y al parecer le costaría muy caro el que ella lo perdonara .

- mikan no es lo que tu crees pero ..- no pudo terminar la palabra y de dar su explicación debido a que mikan no lo dejo terminar , cortándolo con una frías palabras .

- esta vez cumpliré mi promesa de caballero rojo , ponte en mi camino y te mato , y juro que recuperare el reino de mis padres- dijo con la mirada baja .

PDV DE NASTUME

pero que e hecho acabo de saber quienes , acabo de perder a la persona que mas amo acabo de arreglar un mal entendido , para que llegue de nuevo y lo arruine todo , por que , por que ? ahora no tenia fuerzas estaba destrozado , todo aquello era mi culpa y nunca me lo perdonare , nunca me perdonare de que mikan me odie nunca - fije mi mirada en mikan y me pude dar cuenta que sus ojos estaban tapado con su flequillo , algo no encajaba tenia un mal presentimiento .

n..natsume ... - me llamo ella sin mostrarme sus ojos, yo trate de ver sus ojos pero ella no me lo permitiría, algo no me dejaba tranquilo ella estaba diferente .

-hm .. - respondí por impulso al no saber que pasaba , por lo que vi que ella elevaba si cabeza mostrándome sus ojos , por lo que al darme cuanta , algo dentro de mi se destrozo , como si mil vidrios rotos fueran esparcidos por mi corazón , en su vista veía odio , sus ojos ya no brillaban .

- juro que lo pagaras , are que te arrepientas el resto de tus días ... , tienes el camino libre y disfruta de tu boda ... por que te durara poco la felicidad - me dijo para marcharse de manera rápida .

al no verla antes mis ojos caí de rodillas al piso y no se en que momento exactamente , pero las lagrimas caían como ríos sobre mis ojos , me encontraba destrozado , me senté en el piso con mis palmas en mi cara , me sentía miserable no sabia como , pero tenia que recuperar la .

¡MIKAN ! - grite en desesperación ... - e perdido a mi primer amor de verdad .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disculpen la demora de un milenio , se que es demasiado corto , espero que les guste :C<br>_no me maten siii TT-TT se que merezco esta colgada y ser quemada **  
><strong>en la hoguera , disculpen <strong>

**TT-TT**

**espero sus tomatazos**  
><strong>\(TT-TT) **


End file.
